Corazones antagónicos
by Aquamarine Cris
Summary: Él es alto,gallardo y muy atractivo,el sueño d toda mujer hecho hombre,excepto,aparentemente,para una,la hermosa e inteligente Sakura.Él no cree en el amor y ella prometió nunca enamorarse.Pero ¿porqué al estar juntos surgen chispas y no de odio?
1. Chapter 1 Reeditado

_**Summary:** Él era alto, gallardo y muy atractivo, el sueño de toda mujer hecho hombre, excepto, aparentemente, para una, la hermosa e inteligente Sakura Kinomoto. Él no cree en el amor y ella prometió nunca enamorarse, y mucho menos lo haría del arrogante Syaoran Li, a quien detesta desde el momento en que lo conoció y él aparentemente también siente lo mismo. Pero entonces porque al estar juntos surgen chispas y no precisamente de odio? _

_**NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura les pertenecen a Clamp y únicamente los utilizo en este fanfiction con el fin de entretener a las personas que lo lean y no con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo. **_

Este fic es 100 por ciento de mi autoría y surge de las profundidades de mi imaginación, así que, cualquier semejanza con la realidad, otro fanfiction o novela, es pura casualidad. Bueno, no pueden negar que a veces hay cosas que se quedan grabas en el subconsciente, o no? T.T

Ahhh!! Otra cosa, le puse otro titulo por que al parecer ya existía otro historia con el titulo que les mencioné antes.

Cuando ponga _"algo escrito en cursiva y entre comillas"_ son pensamientos. Los diálogos de los personajes empieza con un guión (-) etc. Alguna duda o aclaración con respecto al texto, háganmela saber por favor.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 (Reeditado)  
**

Las puertas de una de las salas del gran aeropuerto de Londres se abrieron para dar paso a los pasajeros de un vuelo proveniente de Japón. Entre dichos pasajeros se vislumbra una hermosa joven, clara de color, alta, esbelta, con una figura bien proporcionada, de cabello largo y de un brillante color castaño, con un rostro de facciones finas del cual, lo más sobresaliente, son sus grandes ojos, bellos como dos turquesas, rodeados de espesas pestañas. Pero, desgraciadamente, esos hermosos ojos han perdido la calidez, ternura e inocencia, que antaño solían desprender. Ahora en la profundidad de esos ojos se encuentra un dolor escondido detrás de una fría mirada. En ese momento, dichos ojos intentan reconocer, entre la multitud que aguarda a los pasajeros, a una chica a la que siempre ha considerado como a una hermana a pesar que no la ve desde que dejó Japón para mudarse a vivir en ese país.

_-"Espero que a Tomoyo no se le haya olvidado pasar a buscarme, después de todo, le confirmé la hora de llegada del vuelo"_- pensaba con preocupación - _"¿Será que me reconozca? ya tiene 6 años desde la última vez que nos vimos "._

Al fin, ve entre la multitud a una bella joven de cabello muy largo, negro plomizo, con ligeros rizos, de piel de porcelana, de rostro fino, de grandes ojos color amatista rodeados de largas pestañas, a quien reconoció como su prima y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-¡¡Tomoyo¡¡Que bueno que viniste!! Por un momento pensé que te habías olvidado de mí -le dice Sakura mientras abraza a su prima.

-¡Para nada¡Nunca haría eso! - Tomoyo le contesta mientras se separa de ella para mirarla -¡¡Te ves divina amiga!! Me alegra tanto verte, especialmente después de tanto tiempo. No sabes cuanto extrañe tener a mi mejor amiga a mi lado.

-Yo igual te extrañé mucho Tomoyo, me hiciste mucha falta y más en ciertos momentos –le dice Sakura con una triste mirada- pero bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día¿no crees?- continua con mayor animosidad.

-¡Así es! -contesta Tomoyo con entusiasmo- pero vamos por tus maletas y salgamos de aquí, supongo que quieres descansar después de ese largo viaje.

-Gracias, la verdad es que si estoy algo cansada y más porque me desvelé antes de venir para arreglar las cosas que tenía pendientes y aparte, el cambio de horario no ayuda en nada.

Después de recoger las maletas de Sakura, las jóvenes dejan el aeropuerto en el auto de Tomoyo para dirigirse a su departamento.

Tomoyo vive sola en un lujoso conjunto departamental y es por eso que al enterarse que Sakura quería mudarse a Inglaterra le ofreció que se fuera a vivir con ella.

-Espero que te guste mi departamento es lo suficientemente grande para ambas, además de ser un sitio muy agradable y cómodo¡¡te va encantar!!

-Por mi no te preocupes Tomoyo, yo puedo acomodarme en cualquier sitio. Gracias por invitarme a vivir contigo, me has salvado del problema de buscar vivienda. Enserio te agradezco mucho lo que haces -le contesta Sakura con una dulce sonrisa, que para su prima siempre tendrá, después de todo, de niñas eran inseparables y siempre le ha tenido mucho cariño.

-Mira, ya llegamos -Tomoyo entra al estacionamiento del lujoso edificio para aparcar su carro. Las chicas suben por el ascensor hasta que llegan al piso donde se encuentra el departamento de Tomoyo. Y entran a dicho departamento.

-¡Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar! Que ahora en adelante también será tuyo.

-¡Es muy bonito, Tomoyo! -Exclama Sakura mirando alrededor.

Y es que en verdad el departamento de Tomoyo es muy bonito y lujoso. Cuenta con una cómoda sala, un pequeño comedor, cocina integral, 2 cuartos y un amplio baño con un gran jacuzzi desde el que se puede acceder por ambos cuartos. Todo el departamento está decorado con muy buen gusto -Te agradezco de nuevo que me hayas invitado a vivir contigo.

-No tienes que agradecerme, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que hayas venido a vivir conmigo, ya que me sentía muy solitaria.

-Yo igual estoy feliz, necesitaba este cambio para poder recuperarme de todo lo que pasó en Japón -después de decir eso, su mirada se entristece revelando que en su corazón existe un gran sufrimiento -pero bueno, para eso estoy aquí¡para superarlo y dejarlo en el pasado! -dice esto con optimismo.

Tomoyo la mira con dulzura. - ¡Estoy segura que lo harás! tú eres una persona muy fuerte Sakura, siempre lo has sido.

-Gracias Tomoyo, tú como siempre dándome ánimos. Eres una gran amiga.

-Sakura, tú siempre has sido y serás mi mejor amiga.

-Debí de haber hecho algo muy bueno en mi otra vida para merecer tu amistad -le dice Sakura mientras abraza a su mejor amiga

-En ese caso ambos lo hicimos -le contesta con una sonrisa Tomoyo- Ahora ven para que te muestre tu cuarto y puedas desempacar o descansar y luego desempacar, como tu quieras.

Tomoyo guía a Sakura a la habitación que se convertirá en su cuarto, la que, al igual que todo el departamento, es muy agradable y cómoda, además de estar decorada en tonos rosas y con temas florales. Cuenta con una gran cama, con mesitas laterales, televisión, tocador, un amplio vestidor, etc. Todo lo que una chica necesita en su habitación y aún más.

Sakura está tan cansada, no tan sólo por el viaje y todos los preparativos para el mismo, sino también, por el estrés vivido en Japón, por todo lo que le sucedió que acarreó la decisión de salir de ahí y vivir en otro país. Así que sin duda prefiere descansar antes que desempacar. Por lo cual, prácticamente, casi de inmediato cae profundamente dormida apenas se acomoda en la cama.

-¡Qué descanses Sakura! Ya verás que todo irá mejor de ahora en adelante. –Le dice con ternura su amiga mientras cierra la puerta de la habitación de Sakura para dejar a la chica de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos esmeraldas dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

**Tal y como prometí aquí tienen mi primer fic cien por ciento mío (y de mi imaginación XD) con el primer capitulo listo!! Estoy tan feliz!!! Jajajaja Espero que les guste, lo hice con mucho cariño!! Ahh!! Y tal vez esté algo cursi con las escenas de amistad entre Tomoyo y Sakura, pero en parte es para conmemorar el Día de San Valentín…Feliz día del amor y de la Amistad!!! Espero que se la pasen súper en este día con todos sus seres queridos y especiales para ustedes.**

**Ahora si me pueden dejar reviews diciéndome si escribo bien o no jajajaja porque los dejados en las transcripciones anteriores publicadas por mi con comentarios por el estilo, no cuentan!! Ya que todo el mérito es de las autoras originales sin duda alguna!!**

**Otra cosa: Por favor envíenme su mail al dejarme un review pidiéndome que les envié el archivo original de esclava del amor, la heredera y dulce rescate, porque luego pasa que no me dejan bien el mail y cuando les escribo me llega un mail delivery notification (**

**Ya saben que me encanta leer y responder sus reviews!!! Lo disfruto tanto!! Jajaja XD así que pueden dejarme toda clase de comentarios, críticas, preguntarme sus dudas o simplemente saludar. Yo no pido que me dejen cierta cantidad de reviews para seguir escribiendo o algo por el estilo, me conformo con que vengan de corazón no importa si es solamente uno. Si subo mi historia en fanfiction no es por cuestiones egolátricas ni porque me gusta que me alaben, sino porque en verdad quiero compartir mis historias con ustedes y me agrada mucho saber sus impresiones y lo que les gusta.**

**Bueno, este testamento ya casi se acaba jajajaja….Saludos a todos!! Los quiero mucho!! Nos vemos pronto!! O eso espero, juro que trataré de hacer trabajar a mi muso a marchas forzadas para tener listo un capitulo lo más pronto que mi inspiración me permita XD Besos!!**

**P.D. Gracias al apoyo que he recibido de las personas que me han dejado review en las transcripciones. Mil gracias de todo corazón!!! Trataré de responderles personalmente a todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary:** Él era alto, gallardo y muy atractivo, el sueño de toda mujer hecho hombre, excepto, aparentemente, para una, la hermosa e inteligente Sakura Kinomoto. Él no cree en el amor y ella prometió nunca enamorarse, y mucho menos lo haría del arrogante Syaoran Li, a quien detesta desde el momento en que lo conoció y él aparentemente también siente lo mismo. Pero entonces ¿porque al estar juntos surgen chispas y no precisamente de odio? _

_**NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura les pertenecen a Clamp y únicamente los utilizo en este fanfiction con el fin de entretener a las personas que lo lean y no con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo. **_

Este fic es 100 por ciento de mi autoría y surge de las profundidades de mi imaginación, así que, cualquier semejanza con la realidad, otro fanfiction o novela, es pura casualidad. Bueno, no pueden negar que a veces hay cosas que se quedan grabas en el subconsciente, o no? T.T

_¡Hola a todos! Perdonen la tardanza pero aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de corazones antagónicos. Espero que les guste._

**Capítulo 2**

Es una hermosa mañana, los rayos del sol penetran a través de las traslucidas cortinas posándose en el dulce rostro que dormía tranquilamente.

Sakura siente que algo le escoce los ojos, los entreabre y queda cegada por unos instantes por la luz del sol. Los abre por completo y al mismo tiempo que se incorpora de la cama exclama sobresaltada:

- ¡Ay no! ¡Se me hace tarde para el trabajo! –pero al levantarse sus pies se enredan con las sabanas y cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

Tomoyo, al escuchar el escándalo que provenía del cuarto de Sakura, abre la puerta para averiguar que es lo que sucede y se topa con una adolorida Sakura que se incorporaba en esos momentos desde donde se había caído, a un lado de la cama.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta preocupada.

-¿Tomoyo? –Sakura mira entre sorprendida y confusa a Tomoyo. Entonces, se hace consciente que ahora se encuentra en Londres, en casa de Tomoyo. Japón quedó atrás, al igual que todo lo que sucedió ahí. Ahora, empezaría una nueva vida en Londres.

-Si, estoy bien. Perdón por preocuparte, pero por un momento olvidé donde me encontraba. Creía que aún estaba en Japón y que, para variar, se me hacía tarde para ir al trabajo –Le contesta Sakura con una sonrisa, algo apenada.

-Veo que hay ciertas costumbres que no cambian –dice con una risita Tomoyo. –Pero me alegro que ya hayas despertado. El desayuno ya está casi listo. Te espero en el comedor para que podamos desayunar juntas antes que me vaya a trabajar.

-Estaré ahí en unos momentos. Solamente me cambio e iré enseguida. –Agregó Sakura buscando en sus maletas ropa para cambiarse mientras que Tomoyo abandonaba su habitación.

Una vez que tiene su atuendo en manos, se dirige al baño para quitarse la ropa con la que durmió. Al terminar de alistarse se reúne en la cocina con Tomoyo, que acababa de terminar el desayuno, y la ayuda a servir la mesa.

Sentándose Sakura junto a Tomoyo para desayunar le dice:

-Si mal no recuerdo, trabajas como diseñadora en una de las compañías de tu madre ¿verdad?

-No exactamente en una de sus compañías, más bien trabajo para todo el corporativo en el cual es accionista –aclara Tomoyo –Tengo a mi cargo el departamento creativo del corporativo por lo cual algunas mis funciones principales consisten en dirigir su imagen, al igual que supervisar la mercadotecnía y publicidad de las empresas que lo integran.

-Entiendo. ¿Y que tan grande es el corporativo?

-A decir verdad, es bastante grande. Abarca empresas multinacionales ubicadas en varios países de Europa y Asia. En Europa se encuentran principalmente en Inglaterra, por lo cuál tenemos la base del corporativo aquí en Londres; y con respecto a Asia, los principales países son China y Japón. Esto se debe a que los socios mayoritarios son de dichas naciones.

-Entonces, sí que es bastante grande. –dice algo sorprendida Sakura. –Debe de ser bastante trabajo el que tienes al tener a cargo dicho departamento.

-Si, la verdad es que sí lo es. –Le contesta sonriendo. –Pero me gusta mucho mi trabajo y disfruto haciéndolo. Además, cuento con la colaboración de personas muy eficientes que me apoyan en todo lo necesario.

-Ya lo creo. ¡Siempre has sido muy creativa! Aún recuerdo a la perfección los vestidos que diseñabas para mí cuando éramos niñas, al igual que las grabaciones que me hacías. –contesta con una sonrisa Sakura.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo perfectamente! Espero que aún me permitas seguir diseñándote ropa- Tomoyo mira a Sakura con una suplica en los ojos.

-Supongo que sí –dice Sakura con un suspiro –siempre y cuando no sean trajes de gatita o conejita.

-¡Claro que no! –contesta con una sonrisita –Ya he evolucionado en eso. ¿Qué te parece uno de una sensual tigresa o de conejita de play boy? ¡Te verías divina!

-¿Qué? –exclama Sakura con los ojos como platos. –No, gracias. Nunca podría usar algo así –se sonroja al imaginarlo. -¡Cuando dijiste que habías evolucionado no me imagine que te referías tan sólo al diseño!

Tomoyo suelta una carcajada.

-¡Tranquila amiga! Era broma. Tan sólo quería ver que cara ponías. Pero sí cambias de opinión, avísame –dice con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

Sakura carraspea.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero dudo aceptar algún día. ¿No se te está haciendo tarde para ir a trabajar? –agrega Sakura para cambiar de tema.

-Mmmm… todavía no, son las ocho y yo entro a las nueve. Pero hablando de trabajo, buscaré sí hay algún puesto en el consorcio que puedas ocupar.

-No tienes que molestarte Tomoyo. Ya has hecho más que suficiente con aceptarme en tu casa como para que además me busques trabajo. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ello. Además, no quiero que te acusen de nepotismo –le dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Dudo que eso suceda! –le contesta con una carcajada.- Me temo que somos culpables de nepotismo en la empresa. El corporativo está formado primordialmente por empresas familiares y por lo tanto están dirigidas por sus propios miembros. Pondré por ejemplo a la familia de los 3 accionistas mayoritarios, cuyos miembros son quienes ocupan los puestos más importantes del corporativo.

-¿Qué familias son las accionistas mayoritarias? –pregunta con curiosidad Sakura.

-Una de ellas es la familia Hiraguizawa, a pesar de que su apellido es de origen chino, es una familia perteneciente a la nobleza inglesa. Otra de las familias es una de las más importantes y ricas de China: los Li, es una familia con origen ancestral y que siempre han residido en Hong Kong. Y como último accionista tenemos a una familia de origen japonés.

-La cual debo suponer que es tu familia ¿cierto?

- Así es. Aunque debes más bien decir: nuestra familia.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Claro Sakura! Si tenemos esas acciones son por el abuelo, y tú también eres su nieta, no lo olvides.

-No lo olvido. Sólo que el abuelo no había sido una figura muy presente en mi vida y tú sabes porqué. –dice Sakura con tristeza.

Ella se refería a que su familia se había distanciado de su bisabuelo cuando su madre, Nadeshiko, se casó con Fujitaka Kinomoto quien, para Masaki Amamiya, no era lo suficientemente bueno para su nieta favorita.

-Pero el abuelo reconoció que tu papá hacía muy feliz a tu mamá y que era un padre maravilloso con ustedes.

-Lo sé. Pero aún así no tuvimos mucho tiempo para estrechar lazos ya que murió pocos meses después –agrega con más tristeza.

-Cierto. Pero eso no te quita tus derechos, y como perteneciente a nuestra familia tienes derecho a un puesto en el corporativo.

-Creí que el nepotismo no era bueno para el negocio –dice Sakura algo divertida con la contestación de su prima.

-Claro que el nepotismo no es bueno. Por lo cual tan sólo los miembros de la familia que estén capacitadas para el puesto son a quienes se les otorga. Y eso es algo de lo que te podrás dar cuenta una vez que trabajes ahí. Además, no creo que haya ningún problema en buscarte trabajo Sakura, tú eres una persona muy capacitada. Tienes una licenciatura y una especialidad en relaciones públicas ¿no es así?

-Si, así es.

-Y si no mal recuerdo, también tienes mucha experiencia en la rama ¿verdad?

-Si, también. Trabajaba en ello al mismo tiempo que estudiaba la carrera en la universidad.

-Entonces, no hay nada más que agregar. Seguro podré encontrar un puesto adecuado para ti. Y si no es así, podemos crearlo –añade con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡No te atreverías Tomoyo Daidouji! –exclama con alarma Sakura.

-¡Claro que no! –ríe Tomoyo –Tan solo bromeaba. Eres muy susceptible a caer en las bromas Sakura. Veo que eso tampoco ha cambiado –agrega riendo aún más.

-No, supongo que no. –afirma con un suspiro. -Me conformaría con cualquier puesto que me puedas conseguir. De verdad que es así.

-Entonces no hay problema. Seguro que podré encontrar un puesto para el que estés capacitada. Cuando llegue a la oficina le preguntaré a Eriol si sabe sobre a alguno.

-¿Eriol?

-Si, el señor Hiraguizawa es el vicepresidente del corporativo –aclara Tomoyo con un ligero sonrojo del cual Sakura, siendo tan despistada, no se dio cuenta.

-Gracias Tomoyo por todo lo que haces por mí –le sonríe agradecida.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hago con mucho gusto. Bueno, ya es hora que me vaya, no quiero llegar tarde. –dice Tomoyo mientras se levanta y recoge su plato para llevarlo al fregadero.

-No te preocupes por los trastes, yo me encargaré de ellos. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que tú preparaste del desayuno. Es mejor que ya te vayas o llegarás tarde.

-Cierto. Las oficinas están cerca de aquí pero me tomará algo de tiempo llegar debido al tráfico a estas horas de la mañana. Yo te aviso lo más pronto posible si me entero de algún trabajo para ti.

-Gracias Tomoyo. Eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener.

-No hay nada que agradecer –le responde con un guiño.

Tomoyo toma su maletín y se dirige hacia la salida.

-¡Nos vemos luego Sakura! –le dice a su prima mientras abre la puerta del departamento.

-¡Que tengas un buen día! – la despide con una sonrisa Sakura.

**Perdonen de nuevo la tardanza, pero había estado bastante ocupada y desconectada de Internet, por eso tarde tanto en actualizar.**

**Quiero agradecerle a Saphir Neyraud, Izumo, -figer-mazu-zuriku-, Yasnna, Ai-chan4, Yamii1716, Fabisa, 123pollitoingles:D, Paula, Haruko, dianazul, kizoku-pudgie, Khorih, SakuySyao, danii T por sus reviews. Se los agradezco de corazón. **

**Espero que todos ustedes se encuentre bien y les mando muchos saludos, besos y abrazos.**

**Esta vez sí tendrán noticias mías más pronto.**

**Hasta luego.**


	3. Resucité!

Hola!! He resucitado entre los muertos jajaja y pienso en volver a escribir para poder continuar con mis historias.

Perdonenme por haberlos abandonado durante tanto tanto tiempo, pero me robaron mi adorada lap (y apenas he comprado una nueva jijiji) que contenía todos mis archivos T.T Perdí todo!! Incluso el tercer capítulo que estaba escribiendo de mi historia (Lo que me ha enseñado la seriedad de mantener respaldos de lo que tengo) Además de eso me dedique a trabajar y en convertirme en una workaholic, pero en eso me he rebelado jajajaja y ahora intento dejar más tiempo para mi esparcimiento jijiji n.n Así que les promete ponerme al corriente desde donde me quede por lo cual les ruego a las musas que me otorguen inspiración para tener pronto un capitulo con que entretenerlos.

Mil gracias a todas las personas que con sus reviews me han hecho saber que les agrada mi historia y que desean que continúe con ella, enserio, se los agradezco mucho!! y es por ellos por quien pondré todas mis ganas en escribir y no defraudarlos.

Me despido por el momento, pero no será un adiós, sino un hasta luego!!

See you soon!!


End file.
